


Colors of Celebration

by ThatOneAwkwardHorse



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Ghidorah has no clue what new years is or what fireworks are, M/M, New Years, and they try to describe that color, rodorah - Freeform, they also have a wider color spectrum than humans, via feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardHorse/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardHorse
Summary: “What are those?” the middle questioned, motioning his muzzle at the colorful explosions.The bird chirped excitedly, smiling at the middle. “Fireworks!” he said loudly, flaring his wings out slightly. What was so special about these?“What?” the middle asked.“Fireworks, they’re human inventions,” Rodan said, clicking his beak together quickly. These colorful… fireworks… seemed to make the fire titan happy.“Why?”This question made the bird stop for a moment, lowering his head in thought for a moment. “Celebration.”Otherwise known as, Ghidorahs first proper New Years on Earth.
Relationships: King Ghidorah/Rodan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Colors of Celebration

Ghidorah had no clue what the little sprite was doing or why he had wanted them to stay in the volcano all night, especially without him. He had mentioned something about a special surprise, but what in god's name could require them to stay in the nest all night? They certainly weren't sure. All they knew was that if they didn’t get to stretch their wings soon enough, they were sure they would atrophy, making it so the hydra couldn’t fly for god knows how long.

The false king gave an annoyed grumble, shuffling once more to readjust themselves into, hopefully, a more comfortable position. The birds' volcano was on the smaller side, at least to them, and being in it for prolonged periods, even if by themselves, often lead to cramps or kinks in their wings. This was why they often slept on the side of the volcano, and not in it. Ghidorah was stunned by how the bird not only willingly slept in this miniature prison but also enjoyed it, calling it his home.

The heads could feel themselves begin to wrap around each other in search of a comfortable place to rest their heads. All three attempted to curl their necks around their back, leaving room for their body to sprawl out more. Ni and San both placed themselves on their respectable wing, with Ichi moving his head to rest on the left heads' neck.   
The right head grumbled, trying to spread their wings out a bit to stretch them, only getting a few feet out before the tips graced over the volcano walls, knocking some loose dirt off the edges. A hiss escaped him as he felt bits of debris fall atop his head, almost getting in his eyes. “This is trivial.” the right said with a poisonous tone to his voice. He tried his best to turn, looking at Ichi. “We should just go for a quick flight, that should be somewhat helpful.”

The middle head tried his best to shoot a glare at the other, one that almost asked if he was foolish. “Rodan wants us to stay here for now, and if that means our body gets cramped, then so be it.” Ichi snorted out, averting his gaze from the other. The right growled, but obeyed, turning his head away from the others.

They sat there, waiting patiently for what seemed like an eternity. Each head's mind began to run, each thinking of something different. Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard some sort of shuffling noise outside the nest. San was the first to lift his head, warning his brothers via their shared neurons. Growls began to exit the throats of each head, trying to warn whoever was coming closer. Their throats began to dance with electricity, preparing to attack if need be.

Their electricity was smothered when they heard a small chirp. They knew that call well. It was the firebird. The middle responded to the call by giving out a hushed response, bordering a growl. After the response, the little bird peaked his head over the rim, into the volcano. “Hello,” Ichi said, greeting the bird.

Rodan gave an excited chirp. “Hi.” his head lifted, turning from side to side, gazing around. Each heads face contorted into a look of confusion as they watched the sprite turn his head around, an amused expression clearly on his face. He was excited about something, but what? The fire titan eventually turned his head back down, joy still building up in his eyes. “Out,” he said, backing up and waiting for them to exit the volcano.

'Finally.' The right head internally grumbled. Ichi shot the right a glare, a growl accompanying it, causing the right to let out an annoyed snort, averting his gaze. Ghidorah unfurled their body, getting their legs and wings underneath them, clawing up and out the volcano to join the firebird on the rim. “What?” all three asked, looking at him, confusion clear on their expression.

Rodan gave a caw, hopping forward, throwing his head to one side, indicating that he wanted them to go forward. “Follow.” the bird said simply, taking off without sparing them a second glance.

Ghidorah was about to call for him to wait up, before growling in defeat. They began walking forward slowly, making sure their wings wouldn’t cramp up when they placed their weight on them. The hydra made their way over to the edge of the mountain where the fire titan was sitting, overlooking the ocean of Mara. The alien looked at the smaller titan, questioning glances in their eyes. “What?” they asked once more.

Rodan glanced at them, smiling, before turning his gaze back over the ocean. “Watch,” he said simply, his eyes glued onto the ocean, clearly awaiting something. What that something was, they were unsure, but they listened to his command. 

Ichi sat their body down, placing their legs under them and their wings at their side, each head-turning to look over the ocean, waiting for whatever the bird was so excited for. It was almost pitch black, which had almost surprised Ghidorah. When they had gone into the mountainous volcano, the sun was only starting to set. Ni gave an angered hiss now that he knew the bird had kept them in there for hours, but quickly hushed up when Ichi gave a warning growl to him. The middle turned his gaze from the right back over to the ocean. When it started, the alien was shocked. The sky began to light up in a multitude of colors. Bright, brilliant colors. Was this what the bird had wanted to show them? The middle head looked down, seeing the birds' eyes locked upon the array of lights and colors. He gave a heavy snort, gaining the attention of the firebird. “What are those?” the middle questioned, motioning his muzzle at the colorful explosions.

The bird chirped excitedly, smiling at the middle. “Fireworks!” he said loudly, flaring his wings out slightly. What was so special about these?

“What?” the middle asked.

“Fireworks, they’re human inventions,” Rodan said, clicking his beak together, still beaming with excitement. These colorful… fireworks… seemed to make the fire titan happy.

“Why?” 

This question made the bird stop for a moment, lowering his head in thought for a moment. “Celebration.” 

“Of what?” this time the left head lowered himself and chimed in.

“The start of a new year.” They looked at the smaller titan as if he were the strangest looking creature they had ever seen. What would make a civilization want to celebrate the start of a ‘new’ rotation around their star? Especially with these odd things that made such bright light and loud noises.

Although they didn’t understand it, that answer was enough for the hydra. The two lowered heads nodded at the bird to signify their understanding, raising themselves back up to watch the show of lights. The coloring was so vibrant, and they saw many of the colors they had seen on other planets, yet didn’t know the name of. One color specifically caught their eyes. “What’s that color?” they questioned.

“Red.” the bird said simply.

“No,” the right head said. They knew what red looked like. The little titan was red. This color was much more vibrant and had different tones to it. “Red is your color. Red is how we feel about you. Red is passion and love and anger.” the right head started, gaining the attention of the other. “This color is more dull and calm. Like…” the right head lowered himself, thinking for a moment. “Like when we feel your warmth, and we feel relaxed and safe.” 

Rodan looked at them in utter awe. Not only did they describe a color with emotions and feelings, but they could see colors Rodan could not. He smiled, leaning himself against their chest. “I see red,” he mumbled, looking back at the light show.

All three heads huffed, opening their right-wing and draping it over the bird, pulling him closer to them. “You're weird,” they said, watching the show.

It had been only a few moments when the fireworks noises and vibrant colors stopped, but it felt like an eternity. An eternity the alien would gladly relive. Once it was over, they turned their heads to the smaller titan, wondering if he wanted to go back to his nest. But, they were halted, seeing the bird under their wing, his head placed between their chest and their ground, his eyes shut, and his breathing heavy. A hushed snoring sound escaped him as his sides rose and fell in a pattern. Ghidorah kept their eyes on the sleeping figure, before sighing and deciding that this would be where they slept for the night, next to their little red sprite on the start of a new decade.


End file.
